1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for manufacturing a mobile electronic device and a mobile electronic device manufactured in accordance with the method and more particularly, the present invention relates to a technique for manufacturing a mobile electronic device, such as a mobile telephone, and a mobile electronic device manufactured in accordance with the method in which both a mobile electronic device having a monoblock configuration and a mobile electronic device having a hinged flip cover may be manufactured using the same engine and software.
2. Description of the Related Art
Presently, mobile telephones are being manufactured in two basic configurations, namely, a monoblock configuration in which the keypad and display of the telephone are exposed at all times and a flip phone configuration in which a hinged flip cover is used to cover the keypad and in some cases also the display of the telephone. Since both of these configurations are popular with consumers, it has been necessary to manufacture both of these configurations.
At present, each configuration requires a different engine and software, requiring the manufacturer to manufacture and inventory two different engines. Since the cost of manufacturing the engines is very volume sensitive, that is, the cost per unit decreases as the number of units increases, the cost per unit for manufacturing two different engines is considerably higher than the cost per unit for manufacturing a single engine.